vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikola Tesla (Ourai no Gahkthun)
|-|Base= |-|Knight of Thunder= Summary Nikola Tesla is the protagonist of Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~, and the first transfer student in the history of the Academia and the president of the Speculative Detective Club. A man with many mysterious to his past, Tesla arrived one day as the first transfer student of the Marseille Offshore Academia, where he announced in waging a war against the school's governing council and to free its hundred thousand students on a more noble path. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C in Base, 8-A with Knight of Thunder, Low 5-B with Maximum Power | High 6-B in Base, higher with Knight of Thunder, Low 5-B with Maximum Power Name: Nikola Tesla, Lightning King, The White Man, The Soldier of Lightning, Perkunas, Man of Steel, Lightning Fiend Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: 92 (Appears to be a young man in his 20's) Classification: Avatar of Lightning Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a skilled user in Baritsu, using it whenever he is fought in close quarters against even armed combatants), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electromagnetism, allowing him to manipulate electricity in any form, such as creating lightning, or controlling the neurons in his or his targets bodies), Mind Manipulation (Can rewrite minds with his electricity), Information Manipulation (His lightning can destroy information), Barrier Creation (Can create shields of lightning that wraps around him and others from harm. His Knight of Thunder posseses around 20,000 electric barriers), Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Can monitor everything around him up to a 1 mile radius, even the movements of individual electrons), Photographic Memory (Has a photographic memory), Paralysis Inducement (Can disable someone with a low-voltage charge), Regeneration (Mid-High; Can regenerate his body from pure electricity), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; Tesla was cursed by the Thunderbird with an unaging body and will continue to exist as long as people think of a ray of light streaking across the sky, and call his name), Enhanced Senses (Can recognize deception in all it's forms. Can find something or someone even if it were in the shadows), Light Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Distorted Neon's perception of pain by converting it from pain to numbness), Non-Physical Interaction (Has a skill which allows him to affect non-physical entities, thus he can harm and destroy immaterial objects such as light, color and information), Pseudo-Flight (Via kicking the air), Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate emotions and suppress fears), Biological Manipulation (Can control every nerve in his body, and manipulate the neurons in others body), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of his Knight of Thunder from 2 to even 10 times its normal size), Transmutation (Can render intangible beings such as those made out of light tangible, including Cracking beings that are normally impervious to all aspects of physics) |-|Resistances= Has Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Erich's Colors from Beyond, which instantly drives any living thing it touches insane and rot anything it comes into contact to, had no effect on him), Fear Inducement (The Killer Clown, whose mere presence inflict fear and terror into people, had no effect on him), Death Inducement and Deconstruction (Was unaffected by Rosenkreutz's gaze and presence which could induce death and atomize anyone or anything including hundred's of Critters, which are phenomenon that only exists as possibilities, in an instant. And was still able to survive even after it was further boosted hundreds of millions of times when Rosenkreutz became Ultharathotep through the use of his Knight of Thunder's barriers), Conceptual Attacks (Survived attacks from Rosenkreutz Hands which can cut all things, the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical), Reality Warping (Survived attacks from Rosenkreutz Hands which can tear through the fabric of reality and all of creation), Law Manipulation (Tanked Ultharathotep Rosenkreutz gaze which could reshape the world and its laws) and Physics Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level in Base (Being the Avatar of Lightning, his body is lightning itself. He can also create lightning bolts through electromagnetism that rain down from the sky with a snap of his fingers or through his hands), ' Multi-City Block level' with Knight of Thunder (Comparable to Berta with her Automaton, which can dissect clouds and could destroy several residential areas of a city), Small Planet level with Maximum Power (Comparable to Rosenkreuz in his Ultharathotep form) | Large Country level in Base (Easily one shotted Golden King), higher with Knight of Thunder, Small Planet level with Maximum Power (Superior to before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed in Base and Knight of Thunder (Being the Avatar of Lightning Tesla is as fast as lightning, and can attack with lightning bolts that rain down from the sky), with Speed of Light combat speed and reactions (Capable of light speed movement in combat, and can react at the speed of light. Also reacted and dodged beams of thermal radiation from Berta's Automaton), Infinite reaction speed at Maximum Power (Can think instantaneously, and reacted to Rosenkreuz attacks which can break the boundaries of space and time making his attacks always happen in an instant, and evasion impossible) | Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed, with Speed of Light combat speed and Infinite reaction speed at Maximum Power Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K via sheer size with Knight of Thunder Striking Strength: Building Class in Base, ' Multi-City Block Class' with Knight of Thunder, Small Planet Class with Maximum Power | Large Country Class in Base, higher with Knight of Thunder, Small Planet Class with Maximum Power Durability: Building level in Base (Can tank a thunderbolt), ' Multi-City Block level' with Knight of Thunder, Small Planet level with Maximum Power | Large Country level in Base, higher with Knight of Thunder, Small Planet level with Maximum Power Stamina: Average Range: Kilometers, Planetary with Maximum Power | Kilometers, Planetary with Maximum Power Standard Equipment: * Thunder Blades: 5 blades of thunder that each comes with a name of a deity of lightning that has been personified across mythology (Thor, Vajra, Leigong, Jupiter, and Perkunas). These 5 blades are theorized to be made out of remnants of Dark Matter that Tesla took from The M in the past (the truth of this, however, is unknown). The blades normally float around Tesla, responding to any threat that comes towards Tesla's way and can even attack by themselves. Additionally, the handle of the blades can also connect to his Machine belt with electrical cables, capable of extending up to 100 feet and can be used in various ways depending on what plan he makes up with them. *'Knight of Thunder:' Referred to as his "super electromagnetic form", it is a machine-made figure made for fighting that Tesla created in his third Tesla coil experiment, normally hidden at the end of the world where Tesla can call upon it by inserting all five "Abyss Keys" that make up the core piece of his thunderblades into his belt. Usually being at a size of tens of dozens of feet, Tesla can freely expand the Knights size to a certain extent and it is even capable of handling any kind of weapon in the form of a sword, bow, spear, hammer, or ax. *'Franklin Machine belt:' A belt that allows Nikola Tesla to control, and sometimes even expand, his lightning power. It was originally produced by the "Lightning Lord" scholar and founding father of America himself, Benjamin Franklin, who was Tesla's second teacher in his young life, made during a secret lightning experiment with a young Tesla as his subject, which resulted in a belt that utilizes the power of the Thunder Bird (an Old One and the incarnation of lightning). Tesla later went on to improve his mentor's belt during his time with the Society, and after two Tesla coil experiments using circuit-based technology, he was able to create a belt along with a set of gauntlets specifically used for combat. * Muffler: A muffler made out of Shoggoth collected from Antarctica. Normally worn as a scarf around his neck when fighting, it has also shown the ability to take a form of a girl named Shoggoth who is able to interact with others. Intelligence: Genius (Tesla is an Erudite Scholar, an honorary title given to a scientist of rare talent, who has contributed to humanity. He can also manipulate the neurons in his brain, allowing him to think at accelerated speeds even while in the middle of combat. Tesla is also highly experienced, having lived for over 5 decades dedicating his life to fight evil. An example being that while he was greatly weakened even after having been freed from his imprisonment inflicted upon him by the hands of Tick Tock Man, he still manages to utterly crush an evil organization before going to the Marseille Offshore Academy.) Weaknesses: Throughout the series, he couldn't maintain his electric evasion for more than 10 minutes of continuous combat, in other words, after 10 minutes he can't go light speed anymore. Will cease to exist if no one remembers him. Can't tell lies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= Since the day he came into contact with the Thunderbird and made an oath to it, Tesla was granted control over all forms of electricity. With it, it allows him to perform numerous acts and abilities associated with it but was also given curses and special characteristics that came with becoming lightning itself. The following abilities listed here are: * Ignition: An attack where Tesla summons a bolt of lightning from either his hands or from the sky. He can also summon more than one in quick succession, allowing him to overwhelm his enemies. * Regeneration: Can convert himself into pure electricity, and back to matter again, in order to regenerate. By doing this Tesla can instantly recreate his body if damage is done to it. * Biological Manipulation: With his control over electricity, Tesla can manipulate every nerve and neurons in his body. For example, Tesla can manipulate the neurons in his brains to accelerate his thoughts at high speeds, allowing him the ability to make up plans in his mind even in the midst of combat. At its highest speed, he can formulate a plan of action even in the middle of Ulthrathotep's attack which transcends space-time to instantly hit his target, all in the span of 0 seconds. This ability also extends to others beyond himself, where Tesla can manipulate anything of his target such as controlling their minds or suppressing their emotions and fear. * Electric Evasion: A maneuver in which Tesla transmits his structural information to another place at the speed of light, allowing him to instantaneously dodge incoming attacks or get close to his enemies for a surprise attack. * Electric Defense: By using his lightning in a defensive manner, Tesla can protect himself from harm and can also do this for others. * Electric Detection: Through the use of his lightning, Tesla can create a surveillance area that stretches out to a mile around him. This allows him to sense anyone in his general vicinity, even allowing him to sense the very movement of individual electrons. * Keraunos Lightning: A special attack Tesla used upon stabilizing his connection to the world through Neon. It generates golden lightning in his hand, whereupon Tesla then shoots it towards his target and spreads across in a large span of area. Against Golden King, this was able to not only destroy his body and defeat him but also reach through all of the Cracking space they were in. * Non-Physical Interaction: Tesla possess a special skill that allows his lightning to affect immaterial beings and objects. Due to this, he has been able to affect things that would otherwise be impossible to affect in a conventional manner such as beings made out of Cracking, a mathematical equation, like the Golden King's Bell form as well as the Killer Clown and Meta=Critter Jabberwocky; the latter two also being made up of light and information respectively. He has also been shown to affect even colors themselves, as with the case in his encounter with Erich and his Colors from Beyond. * Immortality: Due to being cursed by the Thunderbird, Tesla doesn't age, and is undying. From the moment he came into contact with the Thunderbird, something that couldn't possibly exist, he has existed outside the bounds of the world. The world itself rejects him as his powers are incompatible with the laws of the world, as such humans can't remember him, as he isn't even supposed to exist. He is incapable of existing even in memory, and when everyone in the world forgets about him, he will lose his powers and die. Tesla can also come back from death, and exists as long as people think of a ray of light streaking across the sky, and calls his name. |-|Baritsu= A martial arts style Tesla learned at some point in his life. Baritsu is primarily used should an enemy managed to get past through his lightning and thunder blades or when Tesla is unable to evade in time and has to defend himself from an attack, although he is also capable of using it for an attack and when combined with his lightning, is able to deal blows to even immaterial things such as the aforementioned case of Erich's Color from Beyond. * Lightning Axe Kick: An offensive technique where Tesla performs a downward kick covered in lightning after leaping from the air. * Close Quarter Defense: A defensive style Tesla takes up when encountering an attack that he is unable to evade in time with. He uses this by simply using his hands to either ward off the attack or even stop it with his palms. It is effective against unarmed and armed enemies and can be used with or without his gauntlets on him. |-|Thunder Blades= *'Thor's Hammer:' After gathering electricity in both of his hands, Tesla will shoot out a charged shot of lightning. This move obliterated Walther Ritz's Hyper Engine Gurney Orthros in one shot. * Vajra's Needle: An attack in which he fires a small needle of light through his targets eyeballs and manipulates their neurons, in order to control their minds and suppress their fears or emotions. Can dispel the effect of Coercive Suggestion, allowing him to remove the effects of mind control over a person. * Lei Gong's Arrow: An attack in which Tesla shoots a stream of light about the same size as his entire body at the enemy. This move is capable of rendering a Cracking Being (such as Killer Clown), something that is normally intangible and impervious to all aspects to physics, to be tangible and vulnerable to the point a normal gun can harm and destroy it. * Marduks Javelin: An attack that Tesla uses by shooting a golden lightning rod-like blast at the enemy. Using this allowed him to be able to destroy all of Wilhelm Reich's light blades instantly. *'Lightning Danse Macabre:' A move wherein Tesla commands his 5 Thunderblades to attack the enemy in a somewhat random manner (the 5 Thunderblades don't have any fixed trajectories). It was also noted to be harder to deal with than his lightning bolts due to attacking in unpredictable patterns. |-|Knight of Thunder= * Alternate Buster: Tesla's strongest attack when using his Knight of Thunder mech. He charges a lot of electric energy to the center of his mech's chest, growing into a massive ball of energy where he then shoots towards the enemy, enveloping them and destroying them completely. * Vajra's Blade: An attack that has Tesla summon a giant blade and rushes towards his target at high speeds to pierce them through. * Airgetlam: His ultimate defense, which uses his four silver shields of his Knight of Thunder to block a major attack for Tesla. Using this allowed him to defend a blow from Berta's Automaton Typhon and he had even used it against the many hands of Ulthrathotep, though they were instantly crushed the moment they made contact due to the nature of said hands. Key: Throughout the series | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Biology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Photographic Memory Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6